Take me Home
by Superskywalker
Summary: Percy's voice bears a secret that the others did not know about. Read as a tragic accident forces them to learn the grief that his voice can bestow. Dedicated to Evie Clair. Inspired by the song "Arms" by Christina Perri.


**Hello there, this is a new one-shot I decided to write based off the song **_**Arms**_ **by Christina Perri. It's dedicated to Evie Clair, kind of reflected off her experience. Feel free to look her up and listen, because she's a great singer. So anywho enjoy the story…**

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los derechos van a rick riordan (translation, all rights go to Rick Riordan)**

**Oh and i also recommend you listen to the song **_**Arms**_ **before reading, because it just makes the story better, knowing how the song sounds. So yeah here we go… **

Percy POV:

Five minutes to live. Five minutes. To live. Just five minutes. The words echoed in my head as I glanced at my mom, lying in the hospital bed, head covered in bandages and tears covering her face.

This couldn't be happening. They said that the crash was minor. Before the surgery they said there was a 90% chance she would live. How did we end up in the 10% range.

"I'm so sorry, we tried everything, but the damage was too much, we stopped while we still could, so you could like say good-" The intern started to say, before I cut him off.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do- do you mind giving us some space?" The intern nodded and hurried out of the room.

I looked at my dying mother and tears filled my own eyes. "M-mom, i'm so sor-"

"Percy give me one last gift, a parting gift. A song. Si-sing me a song with your beautiful voice." My mom gave her dying wish, interrupting me, not that I minded.

She wanted me to sing. That was a secret that only she and I shared; my voice. I did in fact have my guitar here too. Just in case.

I nodded at my mom, and smiled, "Of course, mom." She returned my smile and readied herself to hear my song…

Annabeth POV:

As soon as I heard the news I almost dropped the phone. I already knew something was wrong when I saw the Blofis residence ID pop up on my screen. Percy never calls, unless it's urgent, or around mortals.

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that Sally had been in car accident and might not make it. At the time I was with the seven, Nico and Grover, because we were planning Percy's 18th birthday. Paul delivered the news, saying that Percy was already at the hospital.

I quickly packed a bag, and ordered Nico to take us to Gracie Square Hospital **(a/n it's a real place)**.

As soon as we got there Nico collapsed from shadow traveling so many people, and said he would wait in the waiting room for us. We nodded, and ran to the front desk to get directions to Sally's room.

In the elevator, we all stood nervously. Everyone here had met Sally on many occasions, and she had acted like the mom we never had. It would be horrible to lose her.

Once we got to the room, I noticed that the door was only open a crack and I could make out a small conversation through the only two occupants of the room, Percy and Sally.

"Si-sing me a song with your beautiful voice." I heard Sally croak, cringing at how hoarse her voice sounded.

I saw Percy hesitate, then nod, "Of course, mom." I was confused, Percy _singing? _Then I saw him pull out a guitar, that I hadn't seen before. He could play guitar too?

As he started strumming I noticed tears gathering in his eyes, but as soon as he opened his mouth, my thoughts vaporized. Replaced with awe as his vocal cords vibrated smoothly.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around_

_And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

The birds that could be heard from the open window, stopped singing.

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

He closed his eyes, and I sensed the astonishment fill the air around my friends, thick enough to cut through.

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

His voice slightly cracked on the line _save my life_, but I don't think anyone noticed or cared.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

His hands were visibly shaking now, as he plucked the strings of the music maker, but it didn't affect the sound.

_The world is coming down on me_

_And I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you_

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

Tears streaming down his face now.

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

The tears dripped of his chin and onto the guitar.

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

My eyes are closed now too, my heartbeat changing with the pitch of his voice.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

As the beeping of the heart monitor gets louder, I hear his voice falter, but then continue on, stronger than ever.

_I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

All the walls fall down, and crumble, only they're still here.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Everything ends. His voice eases to a slow stop. The beeping ends. Sally Jackson's life ends. Right there and then. I know Percy will see one less color in his life from then on. And I hope that I'll be able to bring it back.

I open my eyes slowly, and it hurts, like ripping off a bandaid. I notice that a couple of doctors have hovered to the door, drawn by the sound of Percy's beautifully expressed grief, and that me and everyone else have somehow drifted into the room.

I try to meet Percy's eyes, but they're still closed, as if trying with fruitless efforts to stop the flood of tears pouring out.

I float over to him and touch his shoulder. I don't tell him that's it's alright, because it's not.

I put my arms around him, just like his voice had sung. And as he opens his eyes, he sees the world become real, and I take him home.


End file.
